


Of Gems and Dragons

by Kitaa



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, dragon!Lilium, just because, knight!Grossular, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitaa/pseuds/Kitaa
Summary: Grossular is out on a routine patrol, when he meets someone very unexpected.





	Of Gems and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this silly AU idea out of my head so I had to inflict it on others.

It should have been just a routine patrol of the forest.

Grossular had been a dedicated knight for many years. He'd patrolled this place countless times, and never seen anything out of the ordinary. But there was an unsettling feeling in the air today, like he was being watched. Even his horse noticed it, whickering and tossing his head.

"It's all right," Grossular reassured him, patting his neck. "Nothing's there."

A shadow passed overhead, and Grossular tensed. There was a rustling of leaves, then silence.

There were rumors about these woods, stories that said something strange and menacing lived here. He'd always disregarded them as mere superstition, but perhaps there was some truth to them after all.

He shook his head. Ridiculous. Surely it had been nothing but a bird.

Grossular resolved to put the shadow out of his mind and continue on, when a voice called out from behind him, "Hail, Knight of the Rocks."

His horse pawed at the ground, and fear ran down his spine. How had someone approached him so quietly?

He brought his horse around, and saw a man, slender and short, leaning against a tree. His head was tilted slightly, a teasing smile on his face. Even in the dim light, Grossular could see he was ornately dressed. Upon his head was a crown of what looked like obsidian, around his shoulders, a long leather cloak. He waved at Grossular, his nails painted dark.

"Who are you?" Grossular demanded. "What do you want with me?"

The stranger's smile grew. "I believe you were looking for me, Knight of the Rocks."

"I am searching for monsters and other threats," he responded. "As is my duty."

Again the man's smile widened, and he stepped forward into a beam of sunlight.

Grossular tried, unsuccessfully, to swallow his gasp.

The man wore no crown, no painted nails, no cloak. Now that he could see him clearly, Grossular understood the truth of his adornments. From his hair rose twisted black horns, his fingers ended in long claws, and the leather at his shoulders unfurled into wings.

"As I said," the stranger grinned, his mouth full of pointed teeth, "I believe you were looking for _me_."

"Dragon," Grossular spat, narrowing his eyes. He'd heard enough tales. If they didn't kill you outright, they came at you in the guise of a human, to catch you off guard.

"Indeed," the dragon bowed, still grinning. "I have seen you in my forest before, knight. You come searching for monsters, and so, at last, you have found one."

He took another step closer, and Grossular could see that he also had a long tail, trailing behind him. It curled as he asked, "Am I not what you expected?"

That was putting it lightly. He'd been taught that when dragons took human form, they were hideous. Twisted of limb and feature, poor imitations of humanity. Their evil couldn't help but show through in their appearance. The creature before him, though, was anything but hideous.

The dragon was, to Grossular's dismay, he actually quite gorgeous. His cheeks and neck were dusted with shimmering copper scales, and he had long eyelashes that caught the light like a delicate filigree. He wore a loosely fitted shirt and pants, which did more to accentuate his slim figure than hide it.

Grossular caught his eyes wandering and forced his gaze back up. Was it possible that all dragons looked like this? He'd never met one before, or met anyone who had. Few people who met a dragon lived to return.

He tried to regain what was left of his composure, and announced, "I certainly did not expect to meet one of your kind here. Nevertheless, it is my duty to eliminate threats. There have been stories of disappearances from this place. Woodcutters. Hunters."

"Indeed."

"That was you?"

"I do not know how many of your lost folk are my fault. But I have dallied with both woodcutters and hunters."

"Dallied? A fancy word. What you _did_ was kill them."

The creature's eyes widened. "Killed them? Never. I am not so foul as you, knight. To kill a sentient creature is unforgivable."

"Tell me what happened to them, then."

The dragon sighed. "We have clearly gotten off on the wrong foot. Let's start over." He took another step closer to Grossular, and extended his hand for a handshake. "My name is Lilium, I watch over this forest."

Grossular scowled at his offer. "A pretty name for a vile beast."

"Goodness, I thought they taught you knights manners. When someone introduces themselves, dear knight, you should introduce yourself in return."

"My name is Grossular, Knight of the Rocks, as you know. It is my mission to keep the people of this country safe from the likes of you and your kind."

"Me and my kind?" Lilium laughed. "You know nothing of dragons. It is _your_ kind who are the danger, putting to knife and torch the things you do not understand."

Grossular narrowed his eyes. "I understand enough."

Lilium's grin grew yet wider, "Is that so? Then tell me, Knight of the Rocks, about the things you believe you understand."

He extended his hand again, and despite his better judgment, Grossular took it, allowing Lilium to help him off his horse. Once they were on level ground, Grossular realized that the dragon was even more lithe and delicately framed than he'd thought.

"Come," he announced, "Let us walk together, you and I, and perhaps you will see reason."

Without waiting for Grossular to respond, he began to head deeper into the forest. His tail swished through the dirt, erasing his footprints as he went. "This way."

Grossular followed, leading his horse behind him. "This had best not be a trick, dragon."

"Why would I trick you? If I desired your death, you'd be dead before you knew what struck you, my dear knight. Surely you know _that_ much about dragons."

"I know that you are bloodthirsty and selfish. Many a valiant knight has fallen in combat trying to rid the world of your evil."

"There _are_ evil dragons, yes. But there are evil humans, as well, aren't there?" Lilium turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Humans, too, have a tendency to be selfish and cruel."

It was hard to argue with that. Grossular spent enough days patrolling towns and keeping guard in the jails to know the dragon spoke the truth. "Your kind are not raised to have morals," he insisted. "You are but beasts."

"Beasts?" Lilium paused, and turned fully around to look Grossular in the eye. "If you believe that, then why are you following me? Would you follow a bear to its den?"

Grossular couldn't answer. Why _was_ he following? He should take advantage of the situation, and slay the creature before he could return to his more powerful form.

"You know already that I am no mere beast. I watch over this place, as I have for many years. You also fancy yourself a guardian, do you not?"

"I _am_ a guardian."

"Then we are two of a kind, you and I."

"I am not like you, dragon."

Lilium sighed, and shook his head. His hair swung over his eyes, and he brushed it away with the back of his hand. Such a normal, human gesture that it took Grossular by surprise. "I had hoped you would not be so stubborn."

"What do you mean?"

"As I said, I have seen you here before. I have found myself somewhat interested in you."

"Interested? As a threat to be eliminated, I'm sure."

Lilium laughed, bright and golden. "A _threat_? You flatter yourself. No, I do not consider you a threat, my dear knight. I had hoped to consider you a companion."

"As if I would ever be companion to something as vile as you."

Lilium's tail flickered against the ground behind him, and his wings shook slightly. Grossular realized he was holding back laughter. "You _do_ amuse me. If you think me such a fiend, why have you made no move to slay me?"

Why indeed? Was it simply because the creature before him was beautiful? Surely great evil could come in a gilded package as well as a decrepit one. No, that couldn't be entirely it. Grossular's mind raced. Lilium was charming, in his way. Blunt, but charismatic. His voice was soft, his eyes clever.

Grossular flushed slightly as he realized it. The dragon seemed almost human. And that piqued his curiosity, among other things. "In truth, I have a hard time believing you a predator of livestock and maidens."

"Livestock and maidens, no." Lilium grinned. He stepped beside Grossular, extending an arm, stroking the back of his claws against his cheek. "Handsome men such as yourself, on the other hand..."

Grossular inhaled sharply and took a step back. "Do not lay your hand on me in so familiar a fashion."

Lilium laughed, the sound warm and golden. He hid his smile behind a the back of his hand and gazed up at Grossular. "Forgive me. I became carried away. You really are quite attractive, for a human. Your hair is like spun moonlight, and your eyes sparkle. Yes, even with such a distrusting look on your face."

Grossular snorted, and Lilium's shoulders shook again. "Please, forgive me. You must know how dearly we covet beautiful things."

"I am not a thing to be coveted," Grossular huffed, his face red.

"Of course not. You are proud and shining. A true exemplar of your species."

"You are mocking me."

"Nothing of the sort," Lilium smiled. "As I said before, I believe you and I share a common goal. Aaah, but we can discuss it somewhere more comfortable. Here we are."

Through the trees, Grossular could see the ruins of some sort of old building: thick stone walls covered with moss, and wide open doorways.

"Your horse will be fine outside," Lilium announced. "There is a stream nearby. Unless you think it will run away?"

"He is very well trained. He will wait for me."

"Very well. Then please, follow me."

Lilium padded through the rotting archway and glanced back at him. "Bring your sword if you wish."

"I had every intention of bringing it with me," Grossular answered, turning around to retrieve it from his horse.

"Of course." Lilium's wings shook as he walked down the corridor.

Though the building had obviously seen better days, the inside was surprisingly clean. "So, you live in here?"

"Goodness no, this is far too drab. This is merely the entryway. I was very lucky to find this place, the building affords a bit of shelter, but doesn't appear big enough to rouse suspicion in your kind. In the cellar, though, there is a passageway which leads underground. Aaah, you'll see in a moment."

True to his word, there was a wide door in the cellar (filled with wine, Grossular noted, the first sign of habitation he'd seen), which opened into a tunnel.

Lilium turned to him and grinned. "Do you see well in the dark, Knight of the Rocks?"

"No."

"Then take my hand."

Grossular, not sure what he was doing any more, offered his gloved hand to Lilium. Even through the leather, the dragon's grip was warm.

Lilium beamed at him, his eyes glowing faintly in the darkness. "Come."

They walked through the tunnel, Grossular's footsteps heavy and unsure, Lilium's light and quick. His hold on Grossular's hand was tight, but not uncomfortably so. Reassuring, in a way.

Reassuring? In what world was the presence of a dragon reassuring? Grossular frowned and tried to think clearly. For a moment, he wondered if he was being led into a trap. But then they rounded a corner, and the sight before him took his breath and all such thoughts away.

The cavern was immense; lit only by a few rays of sunlight filtering in from above, he couldn't possibly tell where it ended. Where the light touched the floor, it revealed a thin layer of coins and gems, sparkling. It was quiet, and serene, in a way that reminded Grossular strangely of the nave of a church.

Beside him, Lilium murmured, "No place like home. Now, be a dear and excuse me just a moment. I'm sure it's still too dark for you, and I can't have you tripping over everything."

The grip on his hand vanished, and only the faint clink of metal betrayed Lilium's position. Coins. He had to be walking on more coins. Was the entire floor of the cavern covered in them?

Suddenly there was a bright flash, and a row of torches illuminated the wall behind him. Lilium returned with a smile, holding one before him. "Now, perhaps, you can appreciate it better."

All around them was treasure: gold and silver, of course, but also thick, ornate carpets, beautifully carved statues, furnishings, some of them in styles Grossular had never seen before. "What is all this?"

Lilium blinked, "I thought you said you knew much of dragons."

Of course. Everyone knew dragons had hoards. But this was beyond a mere stockpile of treasure. It looked like centuries of effort, of careful collection.

"I am quite proud of it," Lilium said, almost shyly. "It is quite enough to light the flames of jealousy in a lesser man, is it not?"

Wars could be fought over the wealth in the room, Grossular had no doubt. And to think it was all here, underneath such an innocuous place. "I cannot believe you intend to let me live after having seen this," he answered, somberly.

"Consider it a display of trust, Knight of the Rocks."

Grossular turned to him, his mind at last forming the question that had been haunting him. "Why? Why did you approach me? Why did you bring me here?"

"All in due time. We should make ourselves comfortable." He took hold of Grossular's hand again, and led him further inside the cavern.

The torchlight revealed more treasures around them with every step, until Grossular began to suspect that he was dreaming. Such things couldn't possibly be real, after all. Charming dragons, hidden treasures. Surely not.

And then Lilium stopped abruptly, and blew out the torch. Darkness surrounded them.

"Lilium?"

"Just a moment, please."

Light flickered beside them: an elegant candelabra. "There, much better. The torchlight is so harsh." He turned and, a few steps later, leaned over and exhaled a tiny circle of fire towards another set of candles.

Grossular's eyes widened. "You breathe fire?"

Lilium laughed. "Goodness, are you the dullest knight in the kingdom, my dear?" He winked and pursed his lips, and blew another tiny circle of flame into the air. "Of course dragons breathe fire. I thought every human child knew that."

"I thought that was nothing but a fairy tale," Grossular mumbled, embarrassed.

Lilium chuckled, the sound warm and rich as the candlelight. "Don't worry, humans make very poor kindling."

He yawned and stretched, arms extended above him, claws gleaming in the light, wings finally fully extended, spreading out from his back, almost impossibly large. His shirt rose up, exposing his belly and sides, both peppered with scales. "Aaaah, it's good to be home."

Something about seeing Lilium like this, in his true element, comfortable and unrestrained, was doing strange things to Grossular's mind. He swallowed hard.

Lilium noticed him staring, and smiled softly. "Come, sit with me."

Grossular did as he was told.

He was directed to a pile of cushions, and Lilium perched next to him, tail twisted around, brushing against Grossular's boots. "You want to know why I brought you here."

"Yes."

Lilium reached behind him, and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Would you like some?"

"No, thank you."

"I'll pour you some anyway, as a proper host. In case you change your mind." He set a glass in front of Grossular and filled it, before filling one for himself. "Truly, wine is one of the greatest human inventions."

Grossular snorted. "If you think to get me drunk--"

"You wound me, sir. You are so very suspicious. I have been nothing but hospitable. No wonder they call you the Knight of Rocks. Your head seems to be thick with them." Lilium winked at him, teasingly.

"Get to the point."

"Very well. As I said before, I have been watching you for quite some time. You and I both have something we want to keep safe. For me, it is this forest. For you, it is your people. I believe we can strike a deal, and make it easier for both of us."

"What sort of a deal?"

"For as long as you stay with me, no humans will disappear from these woods."

Grossular looked at him, his mind a whirl of thoughts. "That is less of a deal and more of a threat."

Lilium's expression fell. "No, it--"

"You took people from their families, from those who needed them, and you attempt to strike such a deal with me? To imprison me here? Why, so you can continue to kill those who venture too close to your den? Why would I ever agree to such a thing? I will return home, and come back here, flanked with knights. You cannot kill us all."

"You don't understand," Lilium said, quietly. "I didn't mean--"

"I don't care what you meant, you devious snake."

One of Lilium's hands reached out, and took hold of his arm carefully. "Please. Listen. I have killed no one. I have brought your kind here, of that I am guilty. But I always allow them to leave. They return, every time, with companions. Then, filled with jealousy and greed, they fight amongst themselves. That is the truth of what has happened to your missing people. Every time, I believe I have found someone above such things, and each time, I am proven wrong." He looked around at the piles of treasure beside them and sighed. "I am proud of my hoard, of course. But I would gladly bestow some of my riches on those who have shown me kindness. Enough to be unimaginably wealthy in your world. But that is not enough. Still they come, still they fight. I do not understand."

He turned to Grossular, his eyes sad. "Do you fault me for seeking companionship?"

Grossular studied him carefully, and said nothing.

"You think my story is lies."

"I think it sounds very convenient."

Lilium laughed, only this time it wasn't warm. It was hollow and cold. "Well, then, be on your way. Come back with your knights. See for yourself."

Grossular wanted to argue that nothing would happen. They would carry out their duty, and leave. But he was no idealist; he knew the men he worked with, and he could guess the effect a sight like this cavern would have on them. He sighed, and reached at last for the glass of wine.

They drank in silence awhile, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Grossular spoke. "Why me?"

"I have seen you. You enter the woods with respect. You do only what you must. You put the good of others above yourself. I... well, to be truthful, you are right. I _am_ a selfish creature. You are pretty, and you seem an honest man. Not the sort that would kill others for treasure. And I do become very lonely."

Grossular wasn't sure if it was the story, or the wine, but he was starting to feel genuinely sorry for Lilium. If what he said was true, and he brought people he thought he could trust to his home, only to have them return like that, it would be a miserable existence, indeed.

He felt something tap against his foot, and glanced down to see Lilium's tail twitching. "Are you all right?"

The dragon beamed back at him. "Yes. I'm pleased. Thank you for hearing me out."

Grossular found himself smiling back. "You really are not at all what I expected a dragon to be."

"Am I better, or worse?"

"More interesting. Less murderous."

Lilium's laugh returned, brilliant once more. "I've been curious about you for so long. You really are quite beautiful, you know." He reached out, and carefully ran his fingers through Grossular's hair. "Beautiful and interesting, a true treasure. I like you very much, Knight of the Rocks."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," Grossular snorted.

"I'm merely stating a truth. Do relax." His tail flicked against Grossular's boots again.

Grossular sighed. What was he doing? A moment of pity, was that all it took? A charming smile and a warm laugh? Nevertheless, he found himself hopeful. If Lilium was telling the truth, and would look over the forest, it would be a weight off his mind, one less place to patrol, one less thing to worry about. And truly, his company was not unpleasant.

"Lilium, you swear, if I stay with you, no one else will come to harm?"

"Yes," he nodded, emphatically. "I will patrol the forest to make sure there are no threats. And you needn't stay cooped up in this cave. I do not wish to entrap you. I know your kind are fond of the sunlight and the company of others. Just return to me, when you can. I swear on my most beloved treasures that I will uphold my end of the deal."

"If I find that you have lied, I will kill you with my own hands."

"Of course."

They fell back into silence. Lilium's tail flicked steadily against Grossular's foot.

He glanced over and noticed the dragon was staring at him, a faint smile on his face. "Thank you, sir knight," he purred.

Grossular blushed and looked away. "I have only promised to visit you. It is nothing."

"Nevertheless, I am glad for it." He leaned in close, and kissed Grossular lightly on the neck. His mouth was warm, much warmer than a human's, and surprisingly soft. "You see? I'm not all teeth and claws."

Grossular laughed, "Are you trying to seduce me, dragon?"

"It's Lilium, dear. And what if I was? Would that be such a terrible thing? Surely you know that dragons take very good care of their dearest treasures." He stroked Grossular's cheek.

"They say dragons are cunning creatures," Grossular responded, his face red. "Perhaps you are trying to get me to expose my weakness."

"Then keep your sword in hand, and run me through at your whim."

Grossular flushed darker, "You have a filthy tongue."

"You have no idea." And then Lilium's mouth was on his, slow and careful, aware of the sharpness of his teeth and the delicacy of human skin. His tongue pressed against Grossular's lips and slid inside his mouth. He tasted like wine and something vaguely acidic, and Grossular murmured softly in approval. They lingered over it, taking their time, each of them curious and in absolutely no hurry.

Grossular opened his eyes and the dragon looked back at him, something close to fondness on his face, his eyes half lidded, a quiet purr coming from the back of his throat. He dragged a claw along the front of Grossular's breastplate. "You are so very well protected. Do you still fear me?"

"No," Grossular answered, quietly.

Lilium's tail flicked hard against his feet again. "Prove it."

"You'll have to help me, these aren't meant for taking off easily."

"Gladly."

Lilium's fingers, despite the claws, were deft, and in a handful of minutes, the bulkiest parts of Grossular's armor were on the ground. His skin burned hot where the dragon's hands had brushed against him, and he found himself sitting awkwardly, not daring to look at him.

"Your hands, please."

Grossular extended his arms, and Lilium carefully tugged off his thick leather gloves, and folded them neatly on the ground.

"You may," he announced.

"May what?"

"Satisfy your curiosity." Lilium grinned and arched his back, exposing his stomach. Grossular's hands went to his belly as if drawn by a magnet. He was warm, and his skin was smooth, and Grossular's fingers slid around his waist to touch the scales there. They were also warm and smooth.

Lilium let out a small noise of satisfaction. "Do I please you?"

His waist was thin and his muscles taught, and Grossular's hands trailed up to his chest as if they had a mind of its own. What was he doing? This was a dragon, for God's sake, not some shield boy sharing his tent.

Lilium smiled and wrapped his arms around Grossular's shoulders. He leaned up and kissed him, harder this time, longer, more desperate. "Answer me," he murmured.

"Yes," Grossular whispered. "You're magnificent."

"Mmm, tell me."

Grossular swallowed hard. "Your skin is like cool fire, your eyes embers. When I first saw you in the forest I thought you some sort of royalty, crowned and cloaked, but the truth is far more fantastic."

Lilium's tail wrapped around one of his legs, and flicked against his thigh. "Continue."

"I don't know what else to say. I entered the forest intent on slaying you, but here I am, entirely at your mercy."

A satisfied smile grew on Lilium's face. "Indeed. I have bested you, knight. You are my treasure, now."

Grossular nodded weakly.

"Stay with me until morning," Lilium asked, softly. "I wish to see my magnificent gem sparkle in the moonlight."

"Yes."

"And then stay with me through the next evening, so that I may watch you through the day."

"You swear to leave other people alone as long as I am with you?"

Lilium smiled, indulgently. "Can you really not have realized, my darling?"

"What's that?"

"I have no need of any other humans. For so long, I have wanted only you."

Grossular wrapped his arms around Lilium's waist and pulled him closer. "I told you, dragon, flattery will get you nowhere."

"Then let us be nowhere together, sir knight."


End file.
